A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré
by rosa y negro
Summary: A Sakura le gusta escribir cartas de despedida a los chicos de los que se enamoró, los guarda en una caja circular, nunca se los da. Pero, por una cosa del destino estás cartas llegan a manos de los chicos ¿Qué hará Sakura? Adaptación de la novela.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Me gusta guardar cosas. No cosas importantes, como ballenas, personas o el ambiente. Cosas tontas. Campanas de porcelana, de esas que te encuentras en tiendas de recuerdos, moldes de galletas, que nunca necesito porque ¿Quién necesita una galleta con forma de pie?, también listones de mi cabello, cartas de amor. De todas las cosas que guardo, pienso que mis cartas son lo más importante que tengo en mi apreciada posesión. Tengo mis cartas en una caja circular que mi mamá me compro en una tienda vintage que está en el centro de la ciudad. Estas no son letras de amor que alguien me escribió; yo no tengo ninguna de esas. Estas son cartas de amor que yo escribí. Hay una por cada chico del que me he enamorado, son cinco en total.

Cuando yo escribo, no me guardo nada, escribo como si ellos nunca la leyeran. Porque ellos nunca lo harán. Cualquier secreto, Cualquier observación cuidadosa, todas las cosas que me guarde, las puse en todas esas cartas. Cuando termino de escribir, la sello, pongo la dirección, y la guardo en mi caja circular.

No son cartas de amor en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Mis cartas son para cuando no quiero sentirme enamorada. Son cartas de despedida. Porque después de que escribo mi carta, no soy más de esas personas que consumen todo ese amor. Puedo comer mi cereal sin preguntarme si a él le gusta el cereal con plátano encima de su cereal. Puedo cantar canciones de amor sin dedicárselas. Si el amor es como una posesión, tal vez mis catas son como mi exorcismo. Mis cartas son para liberarme. O al menos para eso se supone que son.

* * *

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Esta vez vengo con un fic que no es lemon.

Estoy traduciendo la novela del mismo nombre. No sé si ya esté en español, lo más seguro es que si ya que tiene mucho excito en USA.

 _Esta historia es de la autoría de Jenny Han, no mía._

Leí este libro como hace un año y me gusto bastante, en la semana pasada vi una publicación que decía que harán la película y volví a leer el libro por que no sé. Y Sakura se me hizo muy parecida a Lara Jean así que pensé en esto.

Este es el cast:

Lara Jean: Sakura

Peter K: Sasuke

Josh: Sasori

Margot: Shizune

Kitty: KItty

Chris: Ino

Y los demás los iré metiendo conforme la historia.

Los que ya leyeron la historia ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta? Oh y quien me recomiendan poner como Kitty, no se me ocurrió nadie.

Y los que no han leído, no se preocupen, aquí lo tendrán.

Lo más seguro es que les traiga el primer capítulo el martes más tardar el miércoles.

¿Les gusta esta idea?


	2. Sakura

1

 _Sakura_

Sasori es el novio de Shizune, pero supongo que se podría decir que toda mi familia está enamorada de él. Es difícil decir quien lo ama más. Antes de ser el novio de Shizune, él era solo Sasori. Él siempre ha estado aquí. Estoy diciendo siempre, pero supongo que no es verdad. Él se mudó al lado hace cinco años, pero se siente como siempre.

Mi papá ama Sasori porque él es hombre y mi papá está rodeado de puras chicas. Es en serio: todo el día está rodeado de mujeres. Mi papá es ginecólogo, también es padre de tres hijas, así que es como chicas, chicas, chicas todo el día. A él también le agrada Sasori por que le gustan los comics y va a pescar con él. Mi papá trato de llevarnos a pescar una vez, y yo llore cuando mis zapatos se embarraron, Shizune porque se le mojo el libro, y Kitty porque seguía siendo una bebe.

Kitty ama a Josh porque juega cartas con ella y no se aburre. O pretende no estar aburrida. Hacen tratos entre ellos -"si gano el siguiente juego, tienes que hacer un sándwich tostado con crema de cacahuate crujiente sin corteza" Es Kitty, inevitablemente no habrá crema de cacahuate crujiente y Sasori dirá "oh que mal, escoge otra cosa". Pero entonces, Kitty lo obligara a aceptar y él saldrá corriendo a comprar, porque así es Sasori.

Si tuviera que decir porque Shizune lo ama, pienso que tal vez sería porque todos lo hacemos.

Estamos en la sala, Kitty está pegando fotos de perros en un enorme pedazo de cartón. Hay papeles y basura alrededor de ella. Diciéndose a si misma dice "Cuando papi me pregunte que quiero para navidad, yo solo le diré, escoge alguna de estas razas y estaremos bien"

Shizune y Sasori están en el sofá, yo estoy acostada en el piso viendo la televisión. Sasori trae un enorme tazón de palomitas, y me dedico a el, a tomar puños y puños de palomitas.

Un comercial de perfume aparece en la pantalla; una chica está corriendo por las calles de París en un vestido color orquídea, un vestido liviano como un pañuelo de papel. ¡Lo que daría por ser esa chica con ese vestido de pañuelo, corriendo por Paris en tiempo de primavera! Me siento de repente y me empiezo ahogar con las palomitas. Entre tos digo - Shizune, vamos a conocer Paris en mis vacaciones de primavera. Ya me estoy imaginando con un macaron de pistacho en una mano y en mi otra mano uno de frambuesa.

Los ojos de Shizune se iluminan -¿Crees que papi te deje?

Claro, es cultural. Tendrá que dejarme ir- Pero es verdad que nunca he volado en un avión sola. Y tampoco he dejado el país. ¿Me veré con Shizune en el aeropuerto, o yo tendré que tomar mi propio camino al hostal?

Sasori debió de ver mi repentina preocupación en mi cara porque dice- No te preocupes. Tu papá definitivamente te dejara ir si yo estoy contigo

Yo aclaro " Si! y nos podríamos quedar en hostales y solo comer pasteles y queso en todas nuestras comidas"

Podemos ir a la tumba de Jim Morrison- Sasori lo dice

Podemos ir a una parfumerie y hacer nuestras propias fragancias- Me animo y Sasori resopla.

Um, estoy demasiado seguro 'hacer nuestras propias fragancias' en una parfumerie nos costara lo mismo que unas semanas en el hostal"- Sasori dice y le da un codazo a Shizune- Tu hermana sufre con delirios de grandeza

Ella es la más extravagante de las tres- Agrega Shizune

¿Y qué hay de mí?- Kitty se queja

¿Tu?- me burlo- tu eres la menos elegante de las chicas Song. Tengo que suplicarte para que te laves tus pies en la noche y más para que tomes una ducha

La cara de Kitty se aprieta y se vuelve roja- No estaba hablando de eso pájaro bobo, estaba hablando de Paris.

Despreocupadamente, le agito sus pensamientos- Tu eres muy pequeña para quedarte en un hostal

Se arrastra hasta Shizune y sube a su regazo, a pesar de que ella tiene nueve y nueve es demasiado grande para el regazo de las personas- Shizune, me dejaras ir ¿verdad que tú lo harás?

Tal vez podría ser unas vacaciones familiares- Shizune dice besándole su mejilla- Sakura, tú y papi podrían venir

Arrugo la frente. Este no es el viaje a Paris que me estaba imaginando. Sobre la cabeza de Kitty, Sasori mueve la boca diciendo "hablaremos más tarde", y le doy un discreto pulgar arriba.

Es más tarde en esta noche; Sasori se fue hace tiempo. Kitty y nuestro papá ya están dormidos. Shizune y yo estamos en la cocina. Shizune está en la mesa con su computadora, yo estoy sentada a lado de ella, haciendo bolitas de masa de galleta y echándoles azúcar y canela. Para pedirle disculpas a Kitty. Antes, cuando yo iba a decir buenas noches, Kitty se dio la vuelta y no quiso hablar conmigo, porque ella está convencida que yo no la contemplare en el viaje hacia Paris. Mi plan es poner las galletas en una bandeja a lado de su almohada, así ella despertara con el olor de galletas recién horneadas.

Shizune está extremadamente quieta, y de repente, levanta la mirada de su computadora, mi mira y dice- Termine con Sasori esta noche, después de la cena

Mi bola-galleta se me cae de mis dedos y cae en la caja de azúcar.

Digo, era el momento- ella dice. Sus ojos no tienen remordimiento, ella no ha llorado, o eso pienso. Su voz esta calmada como nunca. Cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que está bien, porque ella siempre se ve bien, incluso cuando no lo está.

No veo la razón del porque terminaron- le digo- solo porque tú te vas a la universidad no significa que ustedes tengan que terminar

Sakura, yo iré a Escocia, no iré a una universidad local. No iré a la universidad que está a cuatro cuadras- Ella se puso sus lentes. ¿Cuál es el punto?

No puedo creer que ella haya dicho esto- El punto es, es Sasori. Sasori el que te ama más que cualquier hombre ha amado a una mujer!

Shizune rueda sus ojos. Ella piensa que me convertí en una dramática, pero no lo soy, es verdad, eso es lo mucho que Sasori ama a Shizune. Él nunca miraba a otra chica.

De repente ella dice- ¿Sabes lo que mi mami me dijo una vez?

¿Qué?- por un momento olvide todo acerca de Sasori. Porque no importa que esté haciendo en mi vida, si Shizune y yo estamos en medio de un argumento, si un carro está a punto de atropellarme, siempre parare y escuchare las historias de mi mami. Cualquier detalle, cualquier recuerdo que Shizune tiene sobre ella, yo también quiero tenerlo. Le hemos dicho muchas veces que quiero escucharla de nuevo.

Recuerdas ese tiempo…- ella dice. Y ella cuenta la historia como si ella estuviera ahí y no como si fuera un pequeño bebe como en ese tiempo era.

Ella me dijo que tratara de no ir con novio a la universidad. Ella me dijo que no quería que fuera una de esas chicas que se la pasan lloran con un teléfono en la mano con sus novios diciéndoles no a las cosas que son si.

Supongo que Escocia es el sí de Shizune. Con aire ausente, saco un puño de masa para galletas y me la pongo en la boca.

No deberías comer masa- dice Shizune.

La ignoro- Sasori nunca te impediría nada. Él no es así ¿Recuerdas; cuando decidiste postularte para presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, fue tu jefe de campaña? Es tu mayor admirador!

Ante esto, las comisuras de la boca de Shizune bajan, y yo me levanto y arrojo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y me sonríe- Estoy bien- dice, pero no es cierto, yo sé que no.

No es demasiado tarde ¿sabes? Puedes ir por él ahora mismo y decirle que has cambiado de idea.

Shizune niega con la cabeza. – Esta hecho Sakura- la libero y cierra su laptop- ¿Cuándo estará lista la primera tanda? Tengo hambre.

Miro el reloj de arena magnético pegado al refrigerador – Cuatro minutos más- Me vuelvo a sentar y digo- No me importa lo que digas Shizune. Ustedes no han terminado. Lo amas mucho.

Sacude la cabeza- Sakura- comienza con voz paciente, como si yo fuera una niña y ella una mujer vieja y sabia de cuarenta y dos años.

Meneo una cucharada de masa bajo la nariz de Shizune. Vacila y después abre la boca. Le doy de comer como una bebe- Espera y veras que tú y Sasori estarán juntos de nuevo algún día, tal vez dos.- Pero, incluso aunque lo esté diciendo, sé que no es verdad. Shizune no es del tipo de chica que rompe con alguien y regresa por capricho; una vez que ha decidido algo, eso es todo. No hay palabrería, no se arrepiente. Es como si hubiera dicho: lo hecho, hecho esta.

Deseo (y este es un pensamiento que he tenido muchas, muchas veces, demasiadas para contar) ser más como Shizune. Porque a veces se siente como nunca terminare.

Más tarde, después de lavar los platos, acomodar las galletas en una bandeja y ponerlas junto a la almohada de kitty, me voy a mi habitación. No enciendo la luz. Voy a mi ventana. La luz de Sasori sigue encendida.

A la mañana siguiente, Shizune está preparando café mientras yo estoy vertiendo cereales en tazones, y le digo lo que he estado pensando toda la mañana- Para que sepas; papá y Kitty estarán muy molestos.- Cuando Kitty y yo nos lavamos los dientes hace un rato, tuve la tentación de contarle, pero todavía estaba enojada conmigo por lo de ayer, así que me quede callad, Ni siquiera me dijo nada por las galletas, aunque sé que se las comió, porque todo lo que quedaba eran migajas.

Shizune deja escapar un profundo suspiro.- ¿Así se supone que debo de estar con Sasori? ¿Por ti, por papá y Kitty?

No, solo te lo estoy diciendo.

De todas formas, no es como si fuera a pasar mucho por aquí, una vez que me vaya.

Frunzo el ceño. Eso no se me había ocurrido, que Sasori dejaría de venir porque Shizune se ha ido. Él venía cada mucho antes de que ellos fueran pareja, asi que no veo por qué debería para. – Podría- digo- Realmente quiere Kitty.

Presiono el botón de inicio en la máquina de café. Estoy observando con mucho cuidado, ya que Shizune siempre ha sido la encargada de hacer café y yo nunca lo he hecho. Ahora que se ira (en seis días), tengo que aprender. De espaldas de mí, dice.- Tal vez ni siquiera voy a mencionárselos.

Um, creo que lo descubrirán cuando no estés en el aeropuerto ¿Cuántas de tazas de agua pusiste ahí? ¿Y cuantas cucharadas de café?- digo

Lo escribiré todo para ti. – Asegura- En el cuaderno. Manteneos un cuaderno de la casa junto al refrigerador. Fue idea de Shizune, por supuesto. Tiene todos los números importantes, el horario de papá y del transporta de Kitty.- Asegúrate de poner el número de las nuevas tintorerías- digo.

Ya está hecho- Shizune rebana un plátano para su cereal. Cada rebanada está perfectamente fina.- Y además, Sasori no habría ido al aeropuerto con nosotros. Sabes cómo me ponen tristes las despedidas.- Shizune hace una mueca, como Ah, emociones.

Lo sé.

Cuando Shizune decido ir a la universidad en Escocia, se sintió como una traición. Aun cuando sabía que sucedería, porque por supuesto, iría a la universidad en algún lugar lejano. Y por supuesto, iría a la universidad en Escocia a estudiar medicina, porque es Shizune, la chica con los mapas, los libros de viajes y los planes. Por supuesto que nos dejaría algún día.

Todavia estoy enojada con ella, solo un poquito, solo un poco… un poquitito. Obviamente sé que no es culpa suya. Pero se va tan lejos, y siempre nos dijo que seriamos las chicas Song para siempre. Shizune, luego yo y Kitty. En su acta de nacimiento dice Katherine, pero para nosotros es Kitty. De vez en cuando la llamamos Kitten, porque así la llame cuando nació: porque parecía un gatito escuálido y sin pelo.

Somos tres chicas Song. Antes éramos cuatro. Mi madre, Eve Song. Evie para papá, mami para nosotras y Eve para todos los demás. Song es, era, el apellido de mi madre. Nuestro apellido es Haruno. Pero la razón por la que somos las chicas Song y no las chicas Haruno, es porque mi mamá solía decir que ella era una chica Song para siempre y entonces Shizune dijo que también deberíamos de serlo. Todas tenemos Song como segundo nombre y nos vemos más como Song que como Haruno. Nos vemos más europeas que japonesas. Al menos solo yo, creo. Kitty se ve más como papá; su cabello negro como el suyo. La gente dice que soy la que más se parece a mamá. Han pasado casi seis años y a veces se siente como que fue ayer que ella estaba aquí, y a veces se siente como que nunca estuvo, solo en sueños.

Ella había fregado los pisos esa mañana; estaba brillantes y todo olía a lavanda y limpiador. El teléfono sonó en la cocina, llego corriendo para responderlo y se resbalo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y quedo inocente, pero luego despertó y estaba bien. Ese fue su intervalo de lucidez. Así es como lo llaman. Un poco más tarde, dijo que le dolía la cabeza, fue a tumbarse en el sofá y entonces, ya no despertó.

Shizune fue quien la encontró. Tenía doce años. Se encargó de todo; llamo a emergencias, a papá, y me dijo que cuidara de Kitty, quien solo tenía tres años. Encendí la televisión para ella en la sala de juegos y me senté a su lado. Eso fue todo lo que hice. No sé qué habría echo si Shizune no hubiera estado allí. A pesar de solo es dos años mayor que yo, la sigo más que nadie.

Cuando otros adultos descubren que mi padre es padre soltero de tres chicas, menean la cabeza de admiración como si dijeran: ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo maneja todo solo? La respuesta es Shizune. Ella ha sido muy organizada desde el principio todo etiquetado, programado, e incluso, aseado.

Shizune es buena chica, y creo que Kitty y yo hemos seguido su ejemplo. Nunca he hecho trampa, o me he emborrachado o fumado, incluso nunca he tenido un novio. Nos burlamos de papá y le decimos lo afortunado que es de que seamos tan buenas, pero la verdad es que nosotras somos las afortunadas. Es muy buen padre. Y se esfuerza mucho. No siempre nos entiende, pero se esfuerza, eso es lo importante. Las tres chicas Song tenemos un pacto; hacer la vida lo más fácil a papá. Pero de nuevo, tal vez no es tan silencioso, porque ¿Cuántas veces has oído a Shizune decir?: "Shh, cállate, papi tomara una siesta antes de tener que volver al hospital" o "No molestes a papá con eso, hazlo tú"

Le he preguntado a Shizune como piensa que hubiera sido todo si mamá no hubiera muerto. Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo con nuestra parte europea de la familia y no solo vivir con las tradiciones japonesas…

Shizune no ve el punto en preguntarse. Esta es nuestra vida, no hay caso en preguntar qué pasaría si… Nadie te puede dar las respuestas. Trato, de verdad, pero es difícil para mí aceptar esa forma de pensar. Siempre me estoy preguntando acerca de los ¿Y si…? Sobre el camino no tomado.

Papi y Kitty bajan al mismo tiempo. Shizune le sirve a papá una taza de café negro, y yo pongo la leche en el tazón de cereales para Kitty. Lo empujo delante de ella, y aparta la mirada de mí y toma un yogurt de la nevera. Lo lleva a la sala de estar para comérselo enfrente del televisor. Todavía está enojada.

Hoy iré al mercado, así que hagan una lista de lo que necesiten- dice papá, tomando un gran sorbo de café. – Creo que conseguiré algunos trozos de carne para la cena. Podemos asarlos. ¿Debo de comprar una también para Sasori?

Mi cabeza gira en dirección a Shizune. Abre la boca y la Cierra. Entonces dice.- No, solo lo suficiente para nosotros, papi.

Le doy una mirada de reproche y me ignora. Nunca he conocido a la Shizune gallina antes, pero supongo que en los asuntos del corazón, no hay ninguna petición de como una persona se va a comportar ¿o no?

* * *

Hola, aquí reportándome (tarde) con el primer capítulo de esta novela. Esto fue como introducción a lo que veremos y conocer a la familia de Sakura.

¿Les gusto?

Saludo especial a: **Kayako16, pchan05 y a anonima**. Gracias por comentar : )

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias chicas por su apoyo!


	3. Hasta pronto Shizu Hola de nuevo Sasuke

**Hey! ¿Creyeron que lo iba a abandonar? Nel. Tuve una crisis de quererlo abandonar, pero siempre no y aquí seguimos. Lo siento aquellos que esperaron mucho (cuatro meses), pero ahora les traigo una capitulo de 4,350 palabras! Así que a empezar a leer.**

* * *

3

 **Hasta pronto Shizune. Hola de nuevo Sasuke Uchiha.**

Así que ahora son los últimos días de verano y nuestros últimos días con Shizune. Tal vez no es del todo malo que haya terminado con Sasori: Ahora pasamos más tiempo juntas, como hermanas. Estoy segura que ella estaba pensando en eso. Claro que era parte de su plan.

Estamos saliendo de nuestro barrio, Shizune viene conduciendo. En eso vemos pasar a Sasori. Se unió a un equipo de Atletismo el año pasado así que por eso está corriendo. Kitty grita su nombre pero los vidrios están arriba. Detente, tal vez quiera acompañarnos- Kitty le manda a Shizune.

Este es solo un dia para las chicas Song- Le digo

Y así pasamos la tarde. Fuimos al supermercado a comprar comida, que por cierto dejamos a Kitty empujar el carro. Regresamos a casa a hacer una ensalada de pollo con uvas para la reunión de Kitty de natación. También hicimos pancartas que decían "Vamos Kitty" Con perritos felices. Llevamos una computadora con algunas películas portátil por que las competencias de natación pueden durar mucho. Papá no pudo ir porque ayudo en un parto (Es una niña y la llamaron Patricia Rose por sus abuelos. Papá siempre se entera de eso por mí, es lo primero que le pregunto en cuanto entra a la casa).

Kitty está entusiasmada por que gano dos medallas de primer lugar y una de segundo.- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué Sasori no ha venido a mi competición? Él siempre viene

Puedo ver a Shizune dudar, así que contesto antes que ella. Tal vez en la única cosa que soy mejor que ella es mintiendo- Tenia trabajo en la librería, así que no pudo venir. Pero él si quería venir- Shizune atrapa mi mano debajo de la computadora y le da un apretón de agradecimiento.

Asomando su labio inferior Kitty dice- ¡Esa era la única competencia regular! Prometió que vendría.

Fue una cosa de último momento- Digo- No pudo salir de su turno porque uno de sus compañeros tuvo una emergencia.

Kitty asiente a regañadientes, como tan pequeña que es.

Vamos a conseguir helado- Shizune dice de repente

A Kitty se le ilumina el rostro y Sasori y su turno de emergencia inventado quedaron en el olvido.- ¡Si! ¡Quiero un cono! ¡Con doble bolas! con una bola de trufa negra, la otra de chocolate. Con chispas de menta y jarabe de chocolate ¿o con dulce de leche? No espera…

Me giro en mi asiento.- No puedes terminarte dos bolas y un cono- digo- Tal vez pueda terminarte dos bolas en un vaso, pero no en un cono.

Si puedo. Esta noche puedo. Estoy hambrienta.

Está bien. Pero más vale que te lo acabes todo.- Se lo digo como una amenaza y apuntado mi dedo hacia ella. Esto provoca que ella ruede los ojos y ría. En cuanto a mí, elegiré lo que siempre compro; un helado de cereza con chocolate en un cono de azúcar.

Shizune se detiene en el autoservicio de comida rápida y mientras esperamos nuestro turno, le digo: Apuesto que como estos helados no hay en Escocia.

Probablemente no- Shizune dice.

No tendrás otro hasta acción de gracias- digo

Navidad- Me corrige- Acción de gracias es muy pronto para volar desde lejos ¿recuerdas?

Acción de Gracias apestará- Kitty hace pucheros.

Me quedo callada. ¡Nunca hemos tenido un día de acción de gracias sin Shizune! Siempre hace el pavo, la crema de brócoli, y el relleno. Mientras yo horneo el pastel de nuez y algunos bollos. Kitty es la catadora y la que pone la mesa. No sé cómo asar un pavo. Nuestras dos abuelas estarán ahí, y a nana (la mamá de mi papá) la que más le agrada de todas nosotras es Shizune. Dice que Kitty la agota y que yo soy muy soñadora he ilusa.

De repente, siento pánico y es difícil respirar y no podía importar más el helado de cerezo con chocolate. No puedo imaginar un Acción de gracias sin Shizune. No puedo imaginarme el siguiente lunes sin ella. Sé que muchos no se llevan bien con sus hermanos, pero yo soy muy cercana a Shizune ¿Qué seria las chicas Song sin Shizune?

La noche antes de que Shizune se vaya, las tres estábamos en su habitación ayudándole a empacar los últimos pe queños detalles. Kitty está empacando y ordenando las cosas de baño, como también guardándolos en la bolsa de artículos de baño. Shizune está decidiendo que abrigo llevar.

¿Debería de llevarme mi chaqueta y mi abrigo grueso o simplemente mi chaqueta?- Me pregunta

Solo la chaqueta- Le digo- Puedes usarla sola o con algo abajo- estoy acostada en su cama dirigiendo el proceso del embalaje- Kitty, asegúrate que el perfume este bien cerrado.

Es completamente nueva ¡Obviamente que está bien cerrada!- Gruñe, pero lo comprueba.

El frio en Escocia empieza antes que aquí- Dice mientras dobla su chaqueta- me llevare las dos

No sé por qué me preguntaste si ya sabias lo que ibas hacer- le digo- Además, pensé que habías dicho que regresarías antes de navidad. Vuelves antes de navidad ¿cierto?

Si, si dejas de ser una chiflada- me dice

Honestamente Shizune no ha llevado mucho. Su habitación tiene el mismo aspecto. Si yo hubiera empacado, me hubiera llevado casi toda mi habitación.

Shizune se sienta junto a mí, Kitty se trepa y queda en la esquina de la cama.- Todo está cambiando- digo, suspirando.

Shizune hace una mueca y pone su brazo a mi alrededor.- Nada ha cambiado, no realmente. Siempre seremos las chicas Song ¿lo recuerdas?

Papá se encuentra en el umbral. Toca a pesar de que la puerta está abierta y lo podemos ver claramente.- Empezaré a cargar el carro- anuncia. Observamos como acarre una maleta y la baja a la planta baja y como regresa por otra, Bruscamente dice.- Oh, no se levanten ¡No se molesten!

No te preocupes, no lo hacemos.- gritamos

Pongo mi cabeza en el regazo de Shizune.- Realmente vendrás para navidad ¿cierto?

Así es- dice

Me gustaría poder ir contigo- Kitty dice- Eres mejor que Sakura.

Le doy un pellizco

¿Ves?- Se jaca

Sakura será buena- Dice Shizune- Siempre y cuando te comportes. Ambas tienen que cuidar a papá. Asegurarse de que no trabaje demasiado los sábados. Asegurarse que lleve el carro a inspección el siguiente mes. Asegurarse de que compre los filtros de café, siempre se le olvidan los filtros de café.

Si Sargento- Coreamos Kitty y yo. Busco en el rostro de Shizune tristesa, miedo o preocupación, alguna señal de que tiene miedo de irse tan lejos, que nos extrañara tanto como nosotras a ella. Sin embargo no encuentro nada.

Las tres dormimos en la habitación de Shizune esa noche.

Kitty se duerme primero, como siempre. Me acuesto en la oscuridad junto a ella con los ojos abiertos. No puedo dormir. La idea de que mañana por la noche Shizune no estará en está habitación me hace sentir tan triste que apenas puedo soportarlo. Odio los cambios casi más que cualquier cosa.

En la oscuridad junto a mí Shizune pregunta- Sakura… ¿Crees que has estado enamorada? ¿Realmente enamorada?

Me toma con la guardia baja. No tengo una respuesta preparada. Estoy tratando de pensar en una pero en eso ella vuelve a hablar de nuevo.

Nostálgicamente dice: Ojala me hubiera enamorado más de una vez. Creo que te deberías de enamorar más de una vez en la preparatoria.- Entonces deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y se queda dormida. Shizune se duerme así, con un largo suspiro detrás de un largo sueño.

Me despierto en medio de la noche y Shizune no está. Kitty está acurrucada alado de mi pero no Shizune. Está muy obscuro, la luz de la luna es la única que se filtra a través de las cortinas. Me arrastro afuera de la cama y me muevo hacia la ventana. Mi respiración se corta. Ahí están Sasori y Shizune, de pie en la entrada de la casa. El rostro de Shizune esta apartado mirando hacia la luna. Sasori está llorando. No se tocan. Hay demasiado espacio para saber que Shizune no ha cambiado de opinión.

Dejo caer la cortina y me encamino hacia la cama. Empujo solo unos centímetros a Kitty para darle un espacio a Shizune. Ojala no los hubiera visto. Esto es tan personal. Demasiado real. Se suponía que solo era para ellos. Si hubiera una manera de que no los hubiera visto, lo hubiera hecho.

Me giro de lado y cierro los ojos ¿Qué debes de hacer para tener un chico así llorando por ti? Y no solo cualquier chico, es Sasori, nuestro Sasori.

Respondiendo a su pregunta: Si, creo que si me he enamorado de verdad. Sin embargo solo una vez. De Sasori, nuestro Sasori.

Y pienso en como Shizune y Sasori terminaron juntos. De cierto modo me entere primero por Sasori.

Fue hace dos años. _Estábamos en la biblioteca cumpliendo deberes. Sasori me ayudaba en una tarea de artes por qué él tiene un gusto raro hacia el arte. Tuvimos nuestras cabezas tan cerca haciendo aquel títere que puede oler el jabón que estaba usando. Primavera irlandesa._

 _Y luego dijo algo.- Necesito tu consejo. Me gusta alguien._

 _Por una fracción de segundo creía que era yo. Pensaba que me lo iba a decir ahí. O eso deseaba. Era el comienzo del año y pasamos casi todo Agosto juntos, a veces con Shizune, pero mayormente solos por que Shizune se metió a un programa de Médicos para ver cómo estaba el ambiente siendo doctora. Nadamos mucho. Tenía un buen bronceado por la natación. Como dije, por una fracción de segundo pensé que iba a decir mi nombre._

 _Pero entonces vi la forma en que se sonrojo y como volteaba nervioso mirando hacia todos lados, y supe que no era yo._

 _Mentalmente repase la lista de todas las chicas que podrían ser. Era una lista corta, Sasori no se la pasaba todo el tiempo alrededor de muchas chicas, si no con un grupo de puros chicos raros. Los famosos y populares "akatsuki". Si, hasta nombre tienen, algo ridículo a mi parecer._

 _Pero recuerdo que una vez dijo que Karui, una junior del equipo de voleibol, se le hacia una de las chicas más linda de todas las junior. En defensa de Sasori, yo tuve la culpa, le pregunte quien era de las chicas de cada grado la más bonita. Para la estudiante más bonita de primer grado, en ese entonces mi grado, dijo que era Ino. No me sorprendió, pero aun así me dio una puntada en mi corazón._

 _Podría ser Jodie. Una chica universitaria que cuida la biblioteca. Sasori a menudo habla de que es muy inteligente y muy culta, ya que viajo al extranjero a estudiar un tiempo en la india y ahora era bautista. ¡Ja! Yo soy mitad europea ¡yo le enseñe a comer con tenedor! Comió gofres belgas por primera vez en mi casa._

 _Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Sasori quien era pero la biblioteca se acercó a callarnos y regresamos a regresar a hacer el trabajo, Sasori no volvió a hablar sobre el tema y yo no pregunte. Honestamente no quería saber. No era yo, y eso era todo lo que importaba._

 _No pensé ni un segundo que sería Shizune. No es que no la viera como una chica que no le podría gustar. Si no por qué ella solo escogía chicos inteligentes, con los que podría pelear por el primer lugar en Química o por ser el presidente estudiantil. En retrospectiva, no me sorprende que a Sasori le gustara por qué él también es un chico así._

 _Si alguien me preguntase como es Sasori, solo diría que es una persona normal. Se ve como el tipo que es bueno arreglando aparatos novedosos, con un gusto raro con las marionetas y a los venenos, y es de las personas que les llama a los comics novelas gráficas. Cabello rojo, no un rojo cobrizo, sino un rojo potente. Ojos café que se vuelven color miel en el centro. Es flaco pero fuerte. Lo sé por qué me torcí el tobillo en el viejo campo de beisbol y él me llevo a cuestas todo el camino hacia casa. Tiene pecas que lo hacen ver más joven. Y un hoyuelo en su cachete izquierdo. Siempre me ha gustado ese hoyuelo. Tiene una caria muy seria, contrastando._

 _Lo que era sorprendente era que a Shizune le gustara. No por quien era Sasori, si no por quien era Shizune. Nunca la había escuchado hablar de que le gustara un chico, ni siquiera una vez. Yo era la que se ilusiona y sueña en príncipes, o eso decía mi abuela. No Shizune, ella estaba por ensima de todo esto. Existía en un plano superior que estas cosas: maquillaje, novios, ropa, no importaba realmente._

 _La forma en que se desarrollo fue algo extraña. Shizune llego a casa por la tarde con las mejillas rosadas y una trenza de tres. Mientras yo había cocinado espagueti y pechuga de pollo._

 _Entró a la cocina y anuncio.- Tengo que contarles algo.- Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes._

 _Kitty hacia su tarea en el comedor, y yo volteaba las pechugas.- ¿Qué?- pregutamos Kitty y yo._

 _A Sasori le gusto.- Shizune hizo un encogimiento de hombros feliz. Sus hombros casi llegan a sus orejas._

 _Me quede callada. Entonces se me cayó la pala de las pechugas encima de ellas.- ¿Sasori, Sasori? ¿Nuestro Sasori?- No podría ni mirarla, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta._

 _Sí. Me espero después de la escuela para hablar conmigo, Dijo…- Shizune sonrió con pesar- Me dijo que yo era la chica de sus sueños ¿Pueden creerlo?_

 _Vaya.- Le dije, y trate de trasmitir felicidad en esas palabras pero no sé si lo hice. Lo único que sentía era desesperación y envidia. Envidia tan turbia y negra que sentía que me ahogaba. Así que intente de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa. – Wow Shizune._

 _Wow.- Dijo Kity.- Así que ¿ahora son novios?_

 _Contuve mi respiración esperando a que me respondiera._

 _Sí, creo que si.- Y entonces sonrió. Y sus ojos eran suaves y líquidos. Entonces supe que a ella también le gustaba. Mucho._

 _Esa noche escribí mi carta a Sasori._

 _Querido Sasori…_

 _Lloré mucho. Así de fácil termino. Sin haber tenido ni siquiera una oportunidad. Lo importante no era que Sasori eligió a Shizune. Si no que Shizune eligió a Sasori._

 _Así que eso fue todo. Lloré todo lo que pude. Escribí mi carta y me puse a descansar. No he pensado en él de esa manera desde entonces. Él y Shizune están hechos para estar juntos para siempre._

Todavía estoy despierta cuando Shizune regresa a la cama, pero cierro rápidamente mis ojos y finjo que estoy dormida. Kitty se acurruco junto a mí.

Oigo un sollozo y abro un ojo para mirar a Shizune. Está a espaldas de nosotras y sus hombros tiemblan. Está llorando.

Shizune nunca llora.

Ahora que vi a Shizune llorar por él, confirmo que aún no han terminado.

* * *

Al día siguiente llevamos a Shizune al aeropuerto. Afuera, cargamos sus maletas en el carrito porta equipaje. Kitty se intenta subir a el y bailar, pero papá la baja de inmediato. Shizune insiste en marcharse sola, como dijo que haría.

Shizune, por lo menos déjame revisar tus maletas- dijo papá intentando maniobrar el carrito.- Quiero verte pasar seguridad.

Estaré bien.- Lo repite.- He volado sola antes, se cómo registrar las maletas.- Se estira de puntillas y estira las manos sobre nuestro padre.- Te llamare en cuanto llegue.

Llama diario.- Susurro. El nudo de mi garganta se vuelve más grande y se me escapan unas que otras lágrimas. Tenía a esperanza de no llorar por que Shizune no lo haría, es muy desolador llorar sola, pero es imposible.

No te atrevas a olvidarnos.- Dice Kitty

Eso hace que Shizune sonria.- Nunca lo haré- Nos abraza a todos por mucho tiempo. Y me deja a mí al final como sabía que lo haría.- Cuida de papá y de Kitty. Ahora estas a cargo.- No quiero dejarla ir, la abrazo más fuerte para ver si puedo encontrar una señal de que ella también nos extrañara tanto como nosotros a ella. Rio y la suelto.

Adiós Shizu- digo secándome los ojos con la manga de mi camisa.

Todos la obvservamos mientras empuja el portaequipaje hacia la cabina de chequeo. Estoy llorando fuertemente y limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi brazo. Papá pone un brazo en mí y otro en Kitty y dice.- Esperemos a que termine el chequeo.- dice

Cuando termina el chequeo, se gira y nos mira a través de las puertas de cristal. Levanta la mano y saluda, y entonces se dirige a la fila de seguridad. La vemos irse creyendo que se volteara y nos saludara, pero no es así. Ya parece estar muy lejos de nosotros. La fuerte Shizune capaz de todo. Cuando sea hora de irme dudo ser tan fuerte como Shizune. Pero francamente, ¿Quién lo es?

Lloro todo mi camino a casa. Kitty dice que me comporto como una bebe que ella, pero luego desde el asiento trasero toma mi mano y me da un apretón, sé que ella también está triste.

A pesar de que Shizune no es una persona gritona. La casa se siente silenciosa. Vacía, en alguna manera ¿Qué será de papá y Kity cunado yo me vaya? Odio la idea de que ellos lleguen a un lugar vacío y oscuro sin mí ni Shizune. Quizá no debería ir muy lejos, por lo menos el primer semestre. Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

* * *

Más tarde, Tenten (una amiga muy cercana), me llama para que me encuentre con ella en el centro comercial. Quiere que vea como se le ve una chamarra de cuero. Me siento complacida porque quiere mi opinión. Pero la verdad no soy una conductora muy experimentada, soy esa típica conductora asustadiza.

Le pregunto que si en vez de ir solo me manda una foto, y la verdad Tenten me conoce bien: Nop. Trae tú trasero para acá Sakura. Nunca vencerás el miedo a manejar si no lo enfrentas.

Así que es lo que estoy haciendo, manejando hacia el centro comercial. Digo, si tengo mi licencia y todo. Pero no soy tan segura manejando. Mi papá me ha llevado a varias clases de manejo y Shizune me ha enseñado, y si me siento bien mientras manejo junto a ellos, pero sola no, me pongo demasiado nerviosa. Pero lo peor es que tengo tendencia a perderme. Los únicos lugares que puedo llegar con certeza son al centro comercial y a la escuela. Nunca había tenido que aprender a manejar hacia el centro comercial porque Shizune siempre maneja hacia allí. Y podría poner el GPS pero me siento estúpida poniéndolo ya que he estado millones de veces ahí.

Pero hasta ahora voy bien. Estoy escuchando la radio, llevando el ritmo y con una mano en el volante simulando confianza, porque mientras más finjo se supone que más real se siente.

Todo está yendo bien y tomo el camino de atajo en vez de la autopista. Después de un par de minutos no veo nada familiar y veo que debí tomar la izquierda en vez de la derecha. Controlo el pánico que está creciendo en mi pecho y trato de retroceder.

Vamos Sakura, tu puedes hacerlo.

Veo una señal de parada. No veo a nadie, por lo que sigo adelante. Ni siquiera veo el carro a mi derecha. Lo siento antes de verlo.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Tengo un sabor de cobre en mi boca. ¿Estoy sangrando? ¿Me arranque la lengua de un mordisco? La toco y aún sigue ahí. Mi corazón esta acelerado, trato de respirar profundo pero no puedo.

Mis piernas tiemblan mientras salgo del carro. El otro chico ya está afuera con los brazos cruzados inspeccionando su carro. Es mayor que mi padre, está usando shorts con langostas en ellos.

Su carro está bien, el mío tiene una tremenda abolladura en el costado.- ¿No viste la señal de alto?- dice- ¿Estabas usando tu celular?

Meneo mi cabeza, con mi garganta cerrándose. No quiero llorar. Mientras no llore todo estará bien.

El parece sentirlo. La irritada arruga en su frente parece cesar.- Bueno, mi carro luce bien.- Dice de mala gana.- ¿Estas bien?

Asiento de nuevo.- Lo siento mucho- le digo.

Los jóvenes necesitan ser más cuidadosos.- Dice el señor pareciendo como si no me hubiese escuchado.

La opresión en mi garganta está siendo mayor.

De verdad, lo siento mucho señor.

Emite un gruñido.- Deberías de llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarte.- Dice.- ¿quieres que te espere?

No, gracias.- ¿Y si es un asesino en serie o un pedófilo? No quiero estar sola con un señor desconocido.

Tan pronto como él se ha ido, se me ocurre que debí haber llamado a la policía mientras él todavía estaba aquí ¿No se supone que siempre llamas a la policía de tránsito sea cual sea el accidente? Estoy bastante segura que eso dijeron en la escuela de manejo. Otro error que cometí.

Me siento al borde de la hacer y veo el carro de Shizune, apenas lo he tenido por dos horas y ya está destruido. Descanso mi cabeza en mi regazo y me pongo en posición echa una bola. Mi cuello está comenzando a doler, ahí es cuando las lágrimas empiezan. Papá estará desilusionado de mí. Shizune también. Conducir un carro es mucha responsabilidad. No estoy lista aun. Tal vez nunca lo estaré.

Saco mi celular y llamo a Sasori, en cuanto contesta le digo.- Sasori ¿Podrías hacerme un favor por… por favor?- Mi voz sale tan temblorosa que me avergüenzo.

Lo que por supuesto él nota, presta atención inmediatamente y pregunta.- ¿Qué está mal?

Acabo de tener un accidente de tránsito. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?- Temblorosa

¿Estas herida?- Exige

No. Yo solo…- si digo otra palabra lloraré.

¿Qué señal de transito estás viendo? ¿Qué tiendas?

Giro mi cabeza y digo.- Yanaka.- Digo y volteo a buscar un buzón.- Estoy en el 9081 de la calle Yanaka.

Estoy en camino ¿quieres que me quede en el teléfono contigo?

No, está bien.- Cuelgo y comienzo a llorar

No sé por cuanto tiempo he estado sentada ahí llorando cuando otro automóvil pasa enfrente de mí, levanto la mirada y es el audio negro con vidrios polarizados de Sasuke Uchiha. Baja uno de ellos.- ¿Sakura?

Asiento y hago señales para que se vaya, sube el vidrio y pienso que en verdad se va a ir, pero luego se mueve a un lado y se estaciona. Se baja y empieza a inspeccionar mi carro.- ¿Conseguiste la información del seguro del otro chico?

No, su carro estaba bien.- Furtivamente, me limpio las lágrimas con mi antebrazo.- Yo tuve la culpa.

¿Tienes servicio de asistencia en carretera?

Asiento.

¿Ya los llamaste?

No, pero alguien ya está viniendo.

Sasuke se sienta a mi lado.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sola llorando?

Giro mi cabeza y me limpio la cara de nuevo.

No estoy llorando.

Sasuke Uchiha y yo solíamos ser amigos, antes de que el fuera Uchiha, cuando el solo era Sasuke U. Había un grupo de todos nosotros en la escuela. Los chicos eran: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara. Las chicas éramos: Ino Yamanaka, yo. A veces Hinata Hyuga que vivía a unas cuadras de mi casa, Tenten en vez en cuando. Cuando crecimos, Ino vivía a dos cuadras de mí. Es gracioso lo mucho que la niñez es acerca de la proximidad. Quien es tu mejor amiga es acerca de cuanto está cerca de ti. En octavo grado, Ino se mudó de vecindario y continuamos siendo amigas por un tiempo. Ella solía volver para pasar el tiempo pero algo era diferente. Para cuando estábamos a mitad de secundaria, Ino nos había eclipsado. La pandilla de los chicos todavía existe, pero el de las chicas no. Hinata y yo continuamos siendo amigas, hasta que se mudó el año anterior, pero siempre había algo humillante sobre esto, como si fuéramos dos capas sobrantes de pan y juntas hiciéramos un sándwich seco.

Ya no somos amigos. Ino y yo o Sasuke y yo. Y es por eso que es tan extraño estar sentada a su lado, en la acera de alguien, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Su teléfono suena y lo saca del bolsillo.- Me tengo que ir

Sollozo.- ¿A dónde vas?

A casa de Ino.

Deberías irte entonces- digo- Ino se enojara si llegas tarde.

Sasuke hace un sonido como de Hmp, pero igual se levanta rápido. Me pregunto cómo se ha de sentir tener tanto poder en el corazón de un chico. No creo que yo quiera eso, es mucha responsabilidad tener el corazón de alguien en tus manos. Se está subiendo al carro, como en reflexión, se da la vuelta y pregunta.- ¿quieres que llame al servicio de asistencia por ti?

No, está bien.- digo.- Aunque gracias por detenerte. Fue muy amable de tu parte…

El voltea y me inspecciona con sus ojos. Recuerdo eso sobre Sasuke, antes de creerte te inspecciona y se asegura que sea así, pero su mirada siempre es muy intensa, que hasta te da nervios cuando te ve.

Bien.- dice.

Tiene la apariencia de un chico apuesto de otra época. Podría ser un gallardo soldado de la segunda guerra mundial, lo suficientemente guapo para que una chica esperara años por él, tan atractivo que podría esperar años. Él podría usar una chaqueta roja de su escuela, conduciendo un Corvette con el techo rojo, una mano en el volante, en su camino a buscar a su chica para el baile. Su apariencia saludable se siente más del pasado que de hoy en día. Hay algo sobre él que les gusta a las chicas.

Él fue mi primer beso. Es tan extraño pensar en esto en estos momentos. Pareciera que fueron siglos, pero en realidad fueron solo cuatro años.

* * *

 **Espero actualizarles pronto! Gracias por sus reviews, favs y followers.**


End file.
